vuelta al distrito 12
by LauWho
Summary: El final de Sinsajo, ampliado y desde el punto de vista de Peeta


Por fin me dejaban salir del Capitolio. Llevaba semanas pidiendo irme, pero el doctor no estaba convencido de mi mejoría, por suerte pude convencerle. Es cierto que aun hay algunos recuerdos confusos y que me cuesta decidir si son o no reales. Pero ninguno de ellos tiene que ver con ella. Porque si hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro es esa, quiero estar con Katniss.

Hace ya varios meses que la llevaron al distrito 12 como "castigo" por matar a la presidenta Coin, y desde entonces apenas tengo noticias de ella. El médico me ha dicho que no le coge el teléfono. Estoy preocupado. Se que no está con Gale, porque le mandaron al distrito 2, y que su madre está en un hospital del distrito 4, trabajando. Y Prim…

Cuando me subo al aerodeslizador, no dejo de pensar en como estará. Se que Haymitch fue con ella, pero lo más probable es que lleve borracho desde que llegó, aunque por lo que se, Sae la grasienta se esta ocupando de darle de comer.

Aterrizo en el distrito 12 casi al amanecer, en esos momentos comienza a verse un poco y lo que veo, me deja desolado, el distrito 12 se ha convertido en un desierto de cenizas, carbón, y cadáveres. Me obligo a no pensar que entre esos cuerpos están los de mi familia, no podría soportarlo, así que me centro en lo que si que puedo hacer, puedo ayudar a Katniss. Cojo mis cosas, y tras dejarlas en la entrada de mi casa, voy a casa de Sae la grasienta, ella siempre fue muy madrugadora. Como esperaba, me la encuentro en la puerta de su casa, viendo jugar a su nieta

Me cuenta lo que ya me esperaba, que Katniss no está bien, no ha salido de la casa desde que lleva aquí y apenas habla, se limita a comer lo que Sae le cocina, pero nada más.

Decido darle una sorpresa, algo que pueda gustarle, y se me ocurre algo. Cojo una carretilla y me voy al bosque, la verja es casi inexistente, así que no me cuesta traspasarla, ni siquiera con la carretilla. Tras adentrarme unos metros veo lo que iba buscando, unos cuantos arbustos. Con cuidado los desentierro y los echo a la carretilla para llevarlos de nuevo a la aldea de los vencedores.

Me dirijo a casa de Katniss y bajo una de las ventanas comienzo a cavar. Pocos minutos después levanto la vista y la veo, Katniss esta delante de mi. Pienso en qué decirle, pero ella se me adelanta

-has vuelto

-el doctor Aurelius no me ha dejado salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo. Le respondo- Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

Se me queda mirando unos segundos. A mi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando la veo. Está más delgada que la ultima vez que la vi, sigue con la ropa con la que salió el capitolio, y sus ojos reflejan una enorme tristeza, tanta que abruma. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, es cuando veo que, en un intento de coquetería, se aparta el pelo de los ojos y sonrio. Pero en seguida se pone a la defensiva

-¿qué estas haciendo?

-Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella. Se me ocurrió que podríamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa.

Katniss se queda mirando las flores, y su mirada se vuelve confusa durante unos segundos hasta que reconoce el tipo de platas que son. Son prímulas, o primroses, la flor que le dio el nombre a su hermana. De repente y sin decir nada, asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo al interior de la casa. La sigo sin que se de cuenta, lo justo para ver que va a su cuarto y que baja con una flor que tira a la chimenea y rompe el jarrón que la contenía. Luego, ya más tranquila, vuelve a subir. Yo la dejo tranquila y termino de plantar las prímulas. Después me meto en casa, necesito una ducha y sé que si pasa algo, podré verlo desde la ventana.

Y era verdad, nada mas salir de la ducha, me asomo y veo a Katniss, a mi Katniss, con su trenza, su ropa y su arco que se dirige al bosque. Sonrío. Sé que solo es un paso, y que aún queda mucho, pero es un paso.

Pasado un rato veo como Thom trae a Katniss en la carretilla, tengo el impulso de salir de casa y cogerla entre mis brazos, pero se que aún no esta preparada para eso. Es mejor esperar. Sin embargo, cuando una hora después llamo a su puerta, me preocupo cuando nadie abre. Al entrar encuentro a Katniss desmayada en el sofá de su salón con el gato de Prim al lado. Con cuidado la levanto y la subo hasta su cama mientras el gato nos sigue por toda la casa. Cuando la suelto en su cama, no puedo evitar acariciarle el rostro esperando que quizás algún día, pueda volver a verlo sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente le llevo un pan recién hecho y desayuno con ella y Sae. Se la ve un poco más tranquila. Nos cuenta que ha hablado con su madre y que va a empezar a cogerle el teléfono al medico.

Poco a poco todo va cambiando, Katniss vuelve a ir a cazar, casi a diario, hay días que me deja acompañarla, aunque sigo siendo un desastre, incluso después de estar en la arena dos veces. Así que mi principal tarea es hornear pan.

A Katniss se le ocurre la idea de hacer un libro "tributo" a todos los caídos con fotos o dibujos de las personas y luego todo lo que podamos recordar de ellas. Hasta Haymitch se toma un respiro entre tanto alcohol y nos ayuda a ampliarlo con todos los tributos del distrito de los que fue mentor.

La gente comienza a volver al distrito, que tiene vida de nuevo, se siembran cosechas y la pradera vuelve a ser verde. Las cosas mejoran, pero todos sabemos que nunca volverán a ser como lo eran antes de aquellos malditos juegos del hambre. Todos hemos perdido demasiado.

Lo mejor de todo es que Katniss y yo nos empezamos a acercar de nuevo. Ambos seguimos "dañados" a nuestra manera Yo aun tengo momentos en los que los flasbacks parecen demasiado reales y tengo que agarrarme a algo hasta que terminan, y Katniss aún se despierta en medio de la noche gritando por culpa de las pesadillas. Pero ahora yo estoy con ella para calmarla.

La primera noche fue, poco después de volver, Katniss había tenido la idea del libro, y estuvimos hablando sobre ello hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en los sillones del salón, pero a mitad de la noche, me despertó con sus gritos, se incorporó en el sofá llorando y llamando a Prim. Yo sin perder tiempo me levanté del sillón y la rodee con mis brazos, acariciando su pelo, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida. A partir de esa noche, fueron muchas las que me pidió que no la dejara sola. Y nunca lo hice.

Paso prácticamente todo mi tiempo con ella, viéndola, admirándola, se esta haciendo mas fuerte por momentos. dos meses después de aquella noche, le di el primer beso y me estremezco tanto como con el primer beso que la di, en la cueva en la arena.

Intento no acelerar las cosas con ella, se que tiene sus tiempos, que esta confusa, quizás asustada. Pero no tengo ninguna prisa, pasaría el resto de mi vida calmándola por las noches y besándola en las mañanas, despertar con ella entre mis brazos es el mejor momento del dia.

Pero cada vez busca mi cercanía con mas frecuencia, cada vez nos separamos menos. Y se que no hace falta decirlo con palabras, estamos juntos.

Al final, nuestros cuerpos desean algo mas que besos. El momento es perfecto. Ya nada podrá cambiarlo, Katniss es mía, y yo suyo. Tumbados en la cama, con ella apoyada sobre mi pecho, levanto su cara para que me mire.

- Me amas ¿ real o no?

-Real

Durante unos segundos cojo su cara con mis manos, y la acerco a mi para besarla. Al separarnos, retiro el pelo de sus ojos. Es ella, siempre, será ella. Y me esta sonriendo, solo a mi.


End file.
